betrayal to the leader
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Kabuto 'experaments' on a captive Ami and ... well, you'll see      Kabuto x OC lemon


the silver haired man walked threw the hall that was linned with cells. he had a clip bored in his hands and he read it slowly as he looked for a certain number over a certail cell.

"Ami Ishiki..." he stated as he stopped infront of cell number 101. he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and they glinted in a miniacle sort of way. a hushed movement was heard in the far corner, the whole cell was shrowded in darkness but the boy of about 19 knew exectly what lay in this cell,and he friequently returned to feel its wrath. his horomones leading every bit of the way.

he touched the chakera enforced door and input his own chakera that was needed to open it. a door only he could open, for only his use, for his needs. the male opened the door and then walked in to wear he knew his precious experament was huddled in a solem corner, the door closed behind him.

he made chakera surround his hands to form a blue-ish glow in the dark room. a brunette girl huddled in the corner with her face burried in the corner, her birty clothes torn to shred from previous 'experimentation'.

"p-please... Kabuto-san... please no..." she whispered meekly as she quivered. the bulge in the Kabuto's purple shorts twiched. he loved when people begged. he grabbed her up by her bruised arm and pushed her to the wall, causing her to gasp. he took emidiat controle and kissed her hard, shoving his warm, wet tounge in her mouth. he explored every bit of the familiar damp cavern. he ground his hard-on agenst her pelvic area and held her wrists tightly abover her head. tears started treaming down her ivory cheeks that always resimbled a permanint pout. her full lips being smashed by the boys with the poney tail, his free hand tangled in her mess of copper colored curls and he pulled some, making her whimper.

Kabuto took his gloves off before ripping what little clothes the girl had on, off. he grouped her bests with force and pincked and twisted her nipples. she wriethed under the bigger boys touch. she hated every bit of his being but he had a way of making her want him. she _needed_ him.

"K-Ka-ah, Kabuto~ S-san~" she moaned as he sucked on the soft spot on her neck. he knew he had her under his controle now, he releaased all of her, leaving her wanting him, while he removed his own clothes in a sort of _show_ for her to add to her wanting.

he smirked and pulled her with him to the cell room bed. he slammed her onto the bed and got on top of her, "say my name again" he said as he ran two fingures over the lips of her vagina. she shook her head _no_. hefelt how complietly soaked she was, knowing that she wanted it, he rammed his finures deep in her core, "SAY IT!" he yelled at her ash she arcker her back into him, moaning loudly. he had learned early when he first started this little game of thiers almost a year ago to put a sound proof jutsu oround the room. no need to have any one hear them and come to disturb them...

"AAH! KABUTO!" she shouted as he continued to ram harder and harder into her, a sloshing sound comming from inside of her due to the motion of it. "ah~! more~!" she begged, he gladly gave her what she craved. he added another fingure, therfore adding more pleasure. she panted harder and faster. Kabuto's fully irrect member twiched furriously as how she moved and moaned. he pulled out suddenly, making a 'pop' sound and smeared her juices over her body, carresing it. Ami smilled some at him, it was rare that he was sweet and she really did think it was adorable. then he redied himself at her enterance in then rammed in her. she moaned and pressed her hips agenst his, she loved how it felt likeshe was complietly filled with him, how thier bodies fit togeather like two pieces of the same puzzle.

he bit her shoulder as he thrusted into her, evoking a moan from deep in her chest. she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. she werily opened her eyes to see his sticky sweaty body ontop of her, she pulled the string that was keeping his hair in a poney tail out and watched some stick to his toned back and strong shoulders while the rest fell next to his face. he was so amazingly hot to her, complietly sexy in every way... she flipped thier positions, so that she was ontop, and started to ride him, grinding thier hips togeater and sliding back and forth on his hard, throbbing, pulsating manhood that she loved so dearly.

"mmm~ baby~ i want you to cum in me so _**fucking**_ hard~!" mer movements looked like a fluid dance ontop of him. he matched her speed and thusted into her, grunding with each movemenet. she loved that animalistic sound. she could feel that familiar warm knot in her stomach and could feel how close her secert lover was to his peek, 'just gotta hold out a little longer' she thought and then he gripped her hips hard enough that she knew there would be ten round little bruises to add to her collection tomarrow and he cummed hard inside her, it seeped out of her and started smearing all over his dick before she fallowed suit and cummed herself, moaning loudly while her body tensed and then released. oh what a release it was.

Kabuto pulled her to lie next to him before she had a change to collaps, he traced his index fingure down her face and brests, "Ami," he whispered, "the orical experiment has told me that Orochimaru will die soon..." Ami was to dazed to react properly, but she looked into the boys eyes in responce to tell that she was indead listening to the news of her captor, "i would like to take you with me when i leave. would you come with me?" he waited a moment for an answer, Ami had looked away to think about it but finaly looked back at him with a warm smile, and hugged him around his hard chest, "yes."

what other choice did she have?


End file.
